Falling in Love
by thatblondegirl13
Summary: Davial x Aurora; Davial has feelings for Aurora, but does she return them? This is totally appropriate for everyone, but I'm gonna rate it high cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so I saw Maleficent and I fell in love with the pairing of Diaval and Aurora. Like, I nearly cried when they didn't end up together. So here is a very short fanfiction. It's short because I JUST WANT THEM TO FALL IN LOVE ALREADY AND I CANT RESIST. I might do later chapters with them as a couple if I get a good response. Anyway, enjoy!**

I had watched over her entire life. I was her "pretty bird", her companion, her friend. I couldn't speak to her, but I could listen…..and I could love.

And that's what this is: love.

Having watched Aurora grow up, I originally mistook it for the fondness that one has for a friend, a sister. Now, watching her play in the moors, I know it is much more than that.

I long to have her return my feelings. But it isn't meant to be; she must marry Phillip. She's a princess, after all.

She runs through the moors, her crown on her head, golden hair streaming behind. She is the dawn, the light, just as her name states.

Her head turns, and she catches me watching her. The smile that lights up her face is radiant. I walk towards her, but she runs away.

"Catch me, Diaval!" she shouts gleefully.

I chase her, my black garments swishing about as I run.

Suddenly, I see a glimpse of a pink dress, a wisp of blond hair.

"Found you!" I call, as though we are playing a child's game.

She squeals as I grasp her arm, my hand slowly drifting down to hold her own.

Aurora makes a desperate attempt to pull away, giggling breathlessly. Instead, she simply succeeds in knocking herself to the ground.

Still holding her hand, I pull her up. We are face to face, so close that I can see the golden freckles the sun has left on her cheeks. She turns away and I release her hands quickly. I then transform into a bird, and, nodding at her, fly away.

She obviously doesn't want me.

But I can't let her go.

As I flew, the wind clearing my head, I regained control of my feelings. Aurora and I could never be together, but I could deal with that….couldn't I?

I couldn't.

After flying for hours, I landed on her window sill and looked in. She was sleeping, peaceful and beautiful. I slipped through a crack in the window, and then switched to my human form.

I walked slowly to her bedside, careful not to wake her. Looking down at her, I brushed hair from her face. Then, unable to contain my feelings, I leaned down and brushed my lips to hers.

Kissing her was everything I had ever dreamed it would be. Her lips were soft against mine, and I questioned how I would ever leave her.

I straightened up, gazing at my love once again. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open. In one look, I knew that she had been awake; that she knew how I felt. Even as a blush reddened my face, I raised my eyebrows, silently asking her how she felt.

She sat up and pressed her lips to my own. This kiss was even better than the last. Grabbing my hand, she pulled me down so that I was laying next to her. We fell asleep together, her head resting on my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the short chapters but thank you for the great response to this story! Already getting reviews! My future chapters will probably be longer…this pairing legit makes me cry and idk why**

When I awoke the next morning, my love was still asleep. I was suddenly struck with terror and sadness. What if she had been tired and not thinking clearly? What is she mistook me for someone else?

Aurora stirred next to me. Glancing back, she smiled before burrowing back under the covers, pressing herself closer to me. I sighed in contentment. Kissing her softly on the cheek, I laid back down next to her, cradling her to my chest.

Hours later, I woke up to the sound of someone knocking at the door.

"Your Highness?" called a voice. "I have your breakfast!"

I gasped and shook Aurora awake.

"Hmmm…?" she murmured sleepily. She turned around and planted a kiss on my lips, looking at me with complete love.

The moment was ruined, though, when the maid repeated her message. I jumped up, ready to leave. Our relationship would have to be a secret, wouldn't it?

But she grabbed my arm. "Don't go!" she said. "They have to find out about you eventually."

I was filled with love for her. She wasn't embarrassed by me! I sat back down next to her and called "Come in!"

The maid hesitantly opened the door, obviously confused as to why a male voice was coming from inside. A male voice that wasn't Phillip's.

Upon seeing me, she gasped and averted her eyes. Aurora confidently kissed my cheek, not at all ashamed.

I thanked the maid quickly, my sly smile back in place.

Holding her close to me one last time, I released Aurora.

"I'll be back soon, my love," I promised her. Her cheeks flushed with joy at the term of endearment.

After eating breakfast and freshening up, I returned to her rooms. She sat waiting for me, looking radiant. Her gown was the color of a stormy sky. She knew this was one of my favorite colors, as I had often complimented the dress in the past.

"Hello again," she said shyly, taking my hand.

"Hello, love. You look beautiful," I said, twirling her as though we were dancing.

Laughing and dancing, we headed off to the moors.

Once we arrived, we ran about, playing our usual games. Today, however, the heaviness was gone from my heart. She loved me, truly.

As we teased each other, I suddenly stopped. Pulling her close to me, I looked deep into her eyes.

"Aurora, you need to know that I love you, unconditionally. I have for a long time. I would do anything for you."

She smiled at me, her love for me showing in her eyes. "Davial….I love you as well. I've been debating my feelings for you ever since we met."

My grin nearly split my face. I wasn't the smiling type, but she brought it out in me. "In that case," I started, "I need to do this, just once, with neither of our minds clouded by lack of sleep or the heat of the moment."

I quickly leaned down and kissed her.

This kiss was unlike our others. It was long, lingering, and passionate. Instead of a being a greeting, it was a promise. When I finally pulled away, she whispered to me, "Don't ever leave me," before kissing me again.

"I won't," I murmured into her hair. "I won't."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So…next chapter. Not much to say here.. So yeah. I didn't sleep tonight. At all. Yawn.**

As the sun set, we returned to the kingdom. Walking up the steps to the palace, we were stopped by…..Phillip! Aurora gasped and pulled her hand from mine.

I knew she had to break it to him slowly, but it still hurt.

"Aurora! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Phillip exclaimed.

"Hello, Phillip. Is there something you need to tell me?" she asked in a formal voice. She was polite, but cold.

I excused myself, giving her hand a squeeze as I passed.

I turned a corner, then lurked, listening.

"It's less of something I need to tell you and more something I need to ask you." Phillip slowly moved closer to Aurora.

Suddenly, he got down on one knee, pulling out-you guessed it-a small box. I couldn't see what was inside, but I could hear what he said next. "Aurora, I've loved you for a long time. Will you marry me?"

"Um…well, I…" she stuttered, "Phillip, I'm flattered, but this is all very sudden…"

"I woke you with true love's kiss, didn't I?" he questioned.

Of course, Aurora knew that Maleficent did that. But, lying for the sake of his feelings, she said, "Well, yes, but…."

"But what? You are my one true love!" Phillip exclaimed.

"No, I'm not," she started, "because…..I love another. I…I love Diaval…I'm so sorry…"

With that, she ran down the steps. When she passed my hiding spot, I grabbed her in a hug.

Phillip walked away, looking downtrodden. I wasn't worried, though. He was generally easy going. Besides, how could I be worried about him, when the beautiful queen was right next to me?

We spent the rest of the day together, and once again I fell asleep holding my sleeping beauty.

The next morning, I slowly let go of Aurora. I had fallen asleep with her in my arms yet again, and I was trying not to awaken her. Transforming into a crow, I flew off. Suddenly, I was snapped up in a net of wire and rope. The net was thrown on the ground, and something hit me over the head. As I lost consciousness, I felt myself being carried away….


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So, big plot developments happen in this one. This started as a one shot, so I'm kind of making it up as I go along. I'm struggling because I know that I need a plot, but I really just want to fill this with fluff! I LOVE THIS PAIRING! Some of you may not like how it ended-it's a little different-but you'll see, ok? This definitely isn't the last chapter.**

**Struggling to type cause I burned my fingers butttt….**

**Anyway, while editing the last chapter, I took out this scene where Diaval gets jealous. It was a great scene but it didn't fit the chapter. I tried to tie it in….**

**Enjoy! **

When I finally came to, it was dark all around. I changed into my human form and pulled the net off.

Foots steps approached me. "Who's there?" I called out, my voice uncertain.

A man stepped forward, whom I assumed was my attacker. His face was covered by a linen hood, when he finally spoke, the fabric muffled his words.

"Ah, you're awake. Very good. I'll have to tie you up, and then I shall be on my way," he said. His voice seemed vaguely familiar. The hood slipped, revealing a wisp of light brow hair.

Everything fell into place.

"Phillip?" I gasped. I was utterly shocked. Phillip was kind and forgiving! This wasn't like him at all.

He sighed and whipped off the hood. "Yes, Diaval, it is me. I didn't want to have to do this, but you've gotten in the way of my plans. I MUST marry the princess. I must become king."

I recognized the greed in his eyes, so like that of Aurora's father, Stefan.

Tying me securely, he pulled a feather from my hair. "I must prove that you are dead," he explained. He left me, going in the direction of the palace.

I struggled against my bonds, determined to get to Aurora before that wicked man arrived. With me gone, she may marry him, simply for the sake of the kingdom. I couldn't let that happen.

Hopping about with my feet bound, I located a dagger. It wasn't easy, but I did free myself, and quickly transformed into a raven. I flew in the direction of the castle, carrying the dagger with my feet.

When I arrived, Phillip was sharing the news with the princess. He showed her the feather, making up a story of an unfortunate hunting accident in which I was shot with an arrow.

She broke down and sobbed. Her sorrow made me want to run to her, to reassure her, to kiss her tears away. But I held back. It wasn't the right moment to reveal myself.

Phillip placed his arm around her shoulders. "Aurora, with your love gone, I must ask again. For the sake of our kingdoms, will you marry me?

"Phillip, please. Just leave me in my sadness," she whimpered.

"No! You WILL marry me!" he shouted, roughly grabbing her. His entire being seemed to change, his greed easy to see. Before she could utter a word, he pushed his lips to hers. She struggled against him, obviously displeased, but he refused to let her go.

My blood boiled in my veins.

From where I was hiding, I charged towards him. My only thought was to help her.

I grabbed Phillip by the collar and threw him to the ground, putting my body between him and her.

"Diaval?" Aurora gasped.

"If you touch her," I said to Phillip, "I'll kill you."

He laughed, a harsh sound. "As if you could. I am going to marry the princess, and become king. I will rule all the lands, and I will rule you," he gestured to Aurora.

I threw myself at him, and we fought. I finally pinned him against the wall, and moved my dagger towards his heart.

I intended to kill him.

At the last second, I drove the dagger into his left arm, badly wounding him.

I couldn't kill someone. Not even a vile creature like him.

While he lay on the ground, consumed by pain, I turned and ran to Aurora. Sweeping her into my arms, I kissed her with all the passion that I felt.

Mere minutes ago, she had thought I was dead. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I thought…." she cried.

"I know. I'm sorry," I whispered, stroking her hair softly.

As much as I wished to comfort her, we had to deal with Phillip. A servant walked past, and I sent them for the guards. Once he was safely in the dungeon, I took Aurora in my arms and carried her to her room. I tucked her into the bed, as though she were a child. I knew she was still in shock, and I felt horrible for what she had been through.

I got up to leave, but a warm hand grabbed mine.

"Don't go," she whispered, her eyes pleading.

So I stayed with her, watching as she fell asleep.

Hours later, she woke up.

"Diaval?" she said.

"Yes, I'm here," I reassured her.

"I know. I….I just….I'm an important queen now. Phillip isn't the only person who wishes to rule my kingdom. I don't want constantly be afraid of jealous suitors and angry kings." she said quietly.

"What do you want to do, my love?" I asked, sensing that she had a point to make.

She turned to face me. "I…I...want to be with you. I love you…..Will….will you marry me?" she asked, completely serious.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This chapter is really short, I know. BUT IT'S OK BECAUSE I HAVE ANOTHER ONE COMING ALMOST IMMEDIATELY. So just chill for a minute while I edit the chapter six a little bit. Here's chapter five:**

I gasped. She was...proposing?  
"Aurora, you know I love you, but...you can't...that is, I'm supposed to...well, I'm supposed to propose to YOU," I said gently.  
"So what if it's unconventional? Our entire relationship is," she said.  
I looked down at her, this beautiful, angelic girl. She loved me. And I loved her. What more was there? I kissed her softly before answering enthusiastically: "Yes, my love. Let's get married."  
She smiled, and it lit up her whole face. It was like when she met Maleficent-she was filled to the brim with joy.  
She threw her arms around my neck, and I held her close.  
And yet, even as my heart filled with love for her, I worried: would I be a good king? What if I wasn't right for the kingdom...or for Aurora?  
"Stop worrying. I know you to well for that," she said sternly.  
"But I-" I started.  
"I love you. As long as you honestly love me-and I think you do-then nothing else matters," she stated.  
I nodded. She was right. I gradually stopped worrying and focused on how wonderful it felt to hold her in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys, so here's chapter 6, as promised! I just want to make something quite clear: when I have all these scenes with them waking up together, I mean that they are sleeping together in the cute, cuddly, aw-that-makes-for-an-adorable-scene the-next-morning, chaste, nothing-is-actually-happening-they-are-just-next-to-each-other-and-maybe-hugging-and-kissing-and-stuff-but-nothing-else way. Nothing is like…HAPPENING, you know? Just wanted to clear that up, because I dunno, it could seem that way. **

I woke up long before Aurora did.  
Eventually, I got tired of watching her sleep...so I tickled her. Taking one of the feathers that are always clinging to my hair and clothing, I brushed the tip of it over her eyelids. She didn't stir. I continued tickling her, all over her face. I even tried the bottoms of her feet, but she simply wasn't waking up. Frustrated, I tried a new method: I leaned down and kissed her.  
"Hmmphh...?" she murmured, her eyes finally opening.  
"Ah, and at true love's kiss, she awakens!" I exclaimed.  
She sat up for a moment, her brow furrowed. She looked utterly confused.  
Then, her smile returned and she flopped back down on the pillow.  
"Come back to bed, Diaval," she said, her eyes closed once again.  
Ah, to be so lucky. I wished that I was able to lay there with her forever. It's so peaceful to have her next to me.  
But I can't. Not for the time being.  
"Not today, my queen," I said, kneeling next to her bed. With our faces so close together, I could feel her breath. I placed kisses on her eyelids-light, like butterfly wings.

Today, we faced a new challenge-one that we had both expected. We needed to inform Maleficent of our plans.  
This was a problem.  
Although Maleficent cared about me as a friend, she cared even more about her "beastie". Aurora was like the daughter she never had.  
And the chances that she was going to let her marry _me_, a common old raven who had no experience with love, were slim to none.  
Maleficent would, at the very least, make a fuss about it. At the worst, she could even send me away from Aurora-though I doubt it.  
I prayed that she would realize that we are happy together. I knew that Aurora needed to be the one who to tell her, since she cared so much about her.

"Shouldn't I get to decide? I'm royalty, after all," she said, her voice muffled slightly by her pillow.  
"You're never getting out of that bed, are you?" I sighed.  
"Not voluntarily, no," she replied, grinning cheekily at me.  
"Involuntarily it is, then," I said, swiftly picking her up.  
"Nice try," she said, "but I can sleep here, too." She rested her head on my chest as though it was a pillow.  
I sighed. "Don't you ever stop being tired?" I asked.  
She didn't reply. She was already halfway asleep.  
It was no use. I sat down on the bed, stretching out my legs. In her sleepy state, she tried to move off of me, but ended up lying diagonally across me, with her head on my shoulder.  
"I knew you'd give in," she giggled, placing a small, chaste kiss on my collarbone.  
I tweaked her nose defiantly, but it was true. This was much better than seeing Maleficent.  
We drifted into sleep, waking to a knock.  
In walked Maleficent. "Good morning beas-" she stopped short, gasping at what she saw: Aurora and I, half asleep, with our arms around each other and our legs intertwined.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So, I combined chapters seven and eight to make one big chapter. I fell like my chapters are really short and I was gonna post them together anyway, so I figured it was better this way. Sorry if the transition is a little bumpy, I added it in later. I think I've finally realized why I love this couple so much. Mostly it's because I love Diaval as a character, because I feel like he'd be so cute and romantic but like not in a super passionate way, more in a sweet way...like, he has passion, but...you know what I mean! I also am expecting some reviews. Give me some ideas of what you'd like to see happen! I have a bunch of information filed under "cute lovey fantasies that will never happen to you" but a lot of them are cheesy and...y'all know what I'm saying. Review!

Ps: I wrote this on my phone so I apologize for the formatting.

"Godmother!" Aurora exclaimed.

"What...why...?' Maleficent looked more shocked than angry. That was a good sign.

Aurora explained what had happened, including the problems with Phillip.

"Godmother, you don't have to worry. I'm happy with Diaval," she finished.

Maleficent tried to smile, but she was obviously stressed by this new development.

"Beastie...I'm just not sure about this. Are you sure that you want to marry him? He's...a BIRD. He's never loved a soul before. How can you be sure that he loves you?

"I guess you'll just have to take my word for it," I spoke up. "We love each other, and we are getting married. You don't have to worry about her, Mistress."

Maleficent sighed. "You're a good man, Diaval. But I don't think I'll ever fully trust anyone with my Aurora."

I tensed. Maleficent's opinion mattered greatly to Aurora. Without her approval, would she still want to get married?

"...however, if I have to pick SOMEONE, I suppose you're the best man for the job," my mistress said.

Aurora threw her arms around Maleficent's neck.

"Raven, you mean, Godmother. He's the best raven for the job," she said, giggling.

I grinned. "I'm the best ANYTHING for the job, I believe," I said, pretending to be offended.

Aurora suddenly stopped giggling.

"Yes, you are," she said tenderly, before kissing me softly.

"Oh, my," Maleficent grimaced. "That's going to take some getting used to. Come visit me in the moors later," she said, before quickly exiting.

"I think we scared her away," I laughed.

"Young love is a scary thing...especially compared to war, death, and betrayal," she said, giggling at the fairy's cowardly exit.

We were both filled with relief-perhaps we'd have a happy ending after all!

We lay there for another long while, laughing until our sides ached.

Later, we went to the moors. Maleficent wasn't around, but we stayed for a while.

Aurora danced among the trees, her hair shining in the mystical light of the moors. I sat nearby, watching her.

It was odd….so much had changed about our relationship, and at the same time, nothing had changed at all. I was still watching her, still protecting her.

She walked toward me and lay down in the grass, resting her head on my outstretched legs. I absentmindedly stroked her hair, completely at ease.

"Diaval…what is it like to fly?" she asked, watching the sky.

"It's indescribable. Would you…like me to show you?" I questioned. She nodded happily.

I quickly transformed into a winged horse-a Pegasus, if you will.

She gasped happily and sat on my back. Leaning down, she tucked her head close to mine.

I flew up, higher than the clouds, to the areas that only Maleficent and I could reach. Aurora stretched her arms out, touching the clouds, catching mist in her fingers.

Eventually, we reached an area that I often visited, and flew down to a tree.

A long while ago, I had built a wooden platform into the upper branches, so that I could stay here without balancing on the skinny wooden limbs. I often used to sleep here.

There is a small area where I slept, a mess of blankets, pillows, and feathers. I also have some food stored, and a few other things.

We stay for awhile, talking, laughing.

"Aurora, we must go back. I have business with Maleficent," I say eventually.

Her face falls. "Couldn't I stay here? You can come get me when you're done," she said hopefully.

It wasn't a bad idea. No one could hurt her at such a height, so I agreed.

With a kiss and a twirl of feathers, I was gone.

Some time later, I returned to her. It was dark outside, and I wasn't shocked to find her sleeping.

She lay on top of the blankets, a few miscellaneous raven feathers stuck in her hair.

It was probably one of the most charming sights I had ever seen.

She couldn't stay up here, though. There were people in the palace who would worry if she didn't return.

I shook her gently, and her eyes opened quickly. Unlike the other times, when she had been slow to awaken, she was alert in seconds.

"Diaval!" she exclaimed, hugging me. "You didn't come back for the longest time, and I started to get worried...I guess I fell asleep," she said.

"I missed you, too," I said, chuckling at her enthusiasm.

"I guess we have to go back to the palace?" she said regretfully.

"Yes, we do. But I can bring you back here whenever you like," I assured her.

Shifting quickly, I flew her back to the palace.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry guys, but I'm probably going to be ending this story here. I feel like this is a good ending and I don't want to drag it out and ruin the beauty of it. (Unless you really don't want me to….if I get enough protests I might continue) I like to keep my stories short and sweet. Don't worry, though….I'm gonna start some more Diaval x Aurora stories very soon! 3 **

**I'm not entirely sure that this chapter fits the story quite right, and it almost turned itself into a one-shot. But in the end I decided to keep it, because I just kind of love it and I wanted all my loyal followers to read it. ****J**

**There is also a little wee bit of a something implied in this, but you can take it any way you want. I just included it in here because….well, just take it as you will. **

**I just want you guys to know that you are such dolls (hehe). Reading your reviews and seeing all the follows and faves is what has kept me going. A lot of this cheesy goo springs from my mind at 2AM, and as exhausted as I am, you made it worth it! I've never experienced such a response to anything I've written before, and it means a lot. **

**So, thank you! You are my inspiration. xoxo**

**PS: Leora means "my light". That is why I chose it. No particular fondness for the name on my part.**

The months flew by, and soon, the happiest day of my life had arrived. My marriage to the most beautiful woman in the world-on the inside and the out. Though the day is firmly glued in my memory, I'll spare you the minor details.

What I _will _say is this: in the time leading up to this wonderful day, Aurora and I suffered harsh judgment. Even with Maleficent backing our plans, the royals throughout the lands disapproved.

What on earth was the most powerful queen in the country doing with a _bird_?

Well, that was certainly a hard question to answer. Probably because we weren't quite sure ourselves.

What are we doing?

_What _are we doing?

What _are _we doing?

What are _we _doing?

What are we _doing_?

The meaning changed depending on how it was asked.

And yet, the answer remained a mystery.

It was a whirlwind romance, the kind where you feel less that you are falling in love, and more that you have been in love all along, without ever realizing it.

And the doubts of those around us often led to our own doubts. We struggled, and it was not always easy, being in love.

But every touch, every tender look that we gave to each other, was a reminder that it was all worth it.

So my Aurora and I were married. I can assure you that she was the most breathtaking bride to ever walk down an aisle.

And I, the happiest groom.

That day, the nobles laid down their swords (figuratively speaking, of course), and finally accepted me. Not that they had much choice in the matter. I was the king, after all.

Later that night….just as we had spent the day proving our love to others, we spent the night proving our love to each other.

About a year later, a whole new kind of joy entered our lives, taking the form of a person.

A blue-eyed, black haired girl, with the pale skin of her father and the rosy cheeks of her mother.

"I never thought I could be responsible for something so lovely," I said, cradling our Leora, our light.

"Only half responsible," my wife laughed.

This was the rest of our lives. Joy, and light, and laughter.

Bliss, beauty.

Never was someone more changed by falling in love.

**Closing AN: Please follow me if you'd like to stay updated on my upcoming Diavora stories! **

**I may keep writing at this one if you guys really want me to…..but I feel like it ended nicely and…we'll see.**


End file.
